


A soldier among chaos

by Greenbroken13



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Zero, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenbroken13/pseuds/Greenbroken13
Summary: An AU focused around Mukuro character, which is so deep with a huge potential but poorly used in Danganronpa. The life of the soldier who was grown to obey, even if the inhuman orders, but even within this chaos of her life, she managed to find love.





	A soldier among chaos

Mukuro was a soldier. She was taught to obey always, either from her commanders in Fenrir or Junko. She had lost the account of times she was reminded by her sister how dumb and dependent on the Ultimate Fashionista she was. She couldn't disagree as it was the truth. She was going to live in her sister's house, and it was Junko who worked to pay for it the most, as Mukuro was obligated to leave Fenrir.

Fenrir was a family to Mukuro, as she never had any trouble in it. Life in it was never complicated when it was simple. Shoot enemies, help allies. She never was injured in battle, from her eight years of training. However, ever since the letter from Hope's Peak Academy, the simple life of hers changed. At first, it seemed terrible to attend the school where everyone was obsessed with except her. Mukuro had a good military education and that is what interested a soldier like her, but one thing changed her mind. Her sister was also attending.

Mukuro hadn't seen her a whole year ago and she couldn't wait to visit her sister. Junko was the person she loved the most. Ever since she was eight, her sister was the one giving orders. She had the mind, Mukuro had the muscles. And that was the only thing she had. Junko would text once every day to remind how ugly, evil, anti-social, stupid and disgusting her sister was.

 

After a long flight, the plane arrived in Japan. Mukuro was dying on the inside. Her heartbeat was faster than a bullet, and she could already feel her sister there. Junko, the only one that cared for her, was there, Junko, who is the only person that she could trust.

It didn't take long when she took her bags and came to meet her sister. She had grown a lot, almost reaching her height. She didn't know what to tell her.

"You're late," Junko said, with boredom in her voice. Mukuro sighed.

"I'm sorry, the plane-"

"We have no time to lose. Follow me" Junko turned around and went to her car direction. Mukuro obeyed.

She noticed Junko' income increased exponentially. She had a jacket made of bear's fur, her limousine had even a chauffeur with it. Her sister told her before that Fashion was more popular than ever.

As she entered, there was an awkward moment of silence.

"I have missions for you." Junko smiled.

She could already know what that meant. Homicides, kidnappings, and robberies. She nodded.

"Do you remember Matsuda?" She didn't wait for her sister to answer "If you touch him I will kill you."  
When the limousine arrived in the luxury house, Junko slapped her in the face with all her strength. Mukuro felt her body shake. She felt terrible as she knew she did something wrong, even if she couldn't tell what. Junko stared coldly at her for five seconds, at the red mark on her cheek. She laughed.

"Welcome home sis" "You're sleeping on the couch. You wake up at five am tomorrow, so you can get to school walking. I don't want to be seen yet with you. A disappointment."

She smiled to herself. There is no one better than Junko.

 

***************************************************************************************

Mukuro was given a map to know where was the school. She was on her way for the first day of school. When she was in the middle of her way. She heard a honk as she quickly turned to her left, only to see her sister flipping her off.

When she was waiting to cross the street, something took her attention. A boy on her age was wearing the Hope's Peak Academy uniform. He was short and seemed to be quite lost. At the same time, he looked excited. She couldn't tell how could someone be so happy to go to high school, but in a way it gave her hope for a better time at the Academy. It was then when she noticed something. A motorcycle was in a high speed, trying to outrun something, What took her attention was that the driver was about to go through the crossroad, and in his path, there was a high chance he would hit the boy. In a second before that happened, she moved and pushed the boy with her to the floor.

Mukuro immediately stood up. The motorcycle was inevitably escaping, but she saw the number of it. 60-69. The driver wore a helmet and had a glance at her. She could notice, however, a pistol in his hand that didn't hold the vehicle. It was a semi-automatic, Grand Power K100. He seemed to be carrying something in his bag. And that was all she could notice.

Mukuro froze. She had to connect the dots to tell what just happened, but no pieces of evidence could help. She then turned to the boy. His round eyes clearly show fear, but she didn't understand what exactly. The threat was far away from them already.

"Are you.. okay?" She said shyly.

"Yes.. yes... Thank you! You- You saved my life!" He smiled. His happy energy stroked her like a lightning.

Mukuro was confused. She couldn't understand why he was smiling, and she couldn't tell if it was good or not. Her face felt a weird feeling attacking her, as she didn't know what to say.

"It was nothing."

"Nothing?" He said, still smiling "It was the coolest thing I've ever seen! How could you be so fast?"

She stayed five seconds thinking.

"I don't know."

She then noticed the sign was green and turn around to cross the street. She was calmly going on her way when she noticed he was following her. She was ready to protect herself when she heard him talking to her.

"Are you going to Hope's Peak Academy?

She nodded.

"That's amazing! I am starting my first year there today, hopefully, it goes well.

It was then she noticed they would be in the same class.

He kept walking with her, talking about how fantastic is the school they will attend to. At first, she looked ahead and ignored his presence completely. She knew he is nothing but a distraction to her. She needs to keep her mind on the mysterious motorcycle driver. What was he running from? What did he carry? Did that have any relation to her sister?

After a few minutes, she knew it useless to keep thinking about the incident. She decided to listen to a bit what the boy was talking. It was interesting how he kept to much hope and positive views over a school. In the war, she learned that the optimistic hopeful soldiers either are the first to die or quickly change their worldview. She wondered if the boy would change as he entered the pressure of high school.

"What is your talent" She finally spoke, after a long monolog of him.

"Oh, it's not a talent at all... I'm the Super High School Level Good Luck Student." Ironic, Mukuro thought. "What about yours? He asked.

 

Mukuro opened her mouth to answer but stopped herself. What would he think of her if he knew she is a killing machine? Would he have stopped talking to her? She lost her voice. She couldn't tell if he noticed her silence, but he continued.

"Forgive me, I just noticed I forgot to ask your name" he laughed "I'm Makoto Naegi."

She guessed he was waiting for her to tell hers.

"Ikusaba-San... Mukuro" She said.  
"It's nice to meet you," said Naegi, bringing the smile back to his face.

Mukuro was getting confused with the excessive amount of smiles she received from him today. It was then she noticed he was the first to ever smile for her.

No, Mukuro thought. Junko may not smile but she loves her, Naegi is an enemy, just one of the many others in the world trying to use her. She should never think about that again.

Thinking of her sister made her feel uncomfortable. What would Junko think when she saw her with this student? She couldn't tell, but something told her it wouldn't be good for any. It was then she knew they would have to separate immediately. She stopped walking. It took him a few seconds to notice. He then stopped. "What's wrong?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"I forgot my notebook. I need to go back." Mukuro stated.

Naegi looked at her, confused. "But we're pretty close already. I can give you some pages of mine if you need!"

"I also forgot my Math book."

"You can borrow mine!"

"I have to go, Naegi."

"I will go with you then!" He kept smiling.

Mukuro became impatient as her polite attempts to leave weren't working.

"Just leave me alone." She instantly regrets what she said.

Naegi opened his mouth but said nothing for a moment.

"I'm sorry if I was annoying you Mukuro." He said, calling her by her first name. "I.. I didn't noticed... I'm sorry." He then continued walking.

Mukuro didn't know what to say. She knew she did wrong, even if it was necessary. As Junko would say, she doesn't know how to communicate. While she thought of what to do, she thought of her training as a soldier. Sometimes it was necessary to do an evil for a greater good. She had studied how Hiroshima and Nagasaki were unfortunate events but strategically speaking necessaries from the American standpoint of the war.

But this isn't war, she reminded herself. It's a goddamn High School. Her guilt doubled. She couldn't do anything but run to Naegi.

When he noticed her coming, he said nothing. "Naegi, I'm sorry." He looked at her, confused. "Sorry? What for?"  
"I behaved in a rude way to you, and I'm asking for forgiveness." She was expecting him to explode in anger, to remind her how rude she was, and make her serve him for weeks to redeem her behavior. Instead, he smiled in amusement. "It's fine. I just think you could have told me if I was bothering you."

 

"You weren't. It's just too complicated for me to tell you now." He looked at her as if he was analyzing and trying to guess what was it. "

"Cool! So you don't hate me?"

"No." In a simple yes or no question, something inside her made her face go red, and she yet couldn't tell why.

"Are we friends then?" Naegi asked.

"You want to be friends.. with me?" Mukuro was confused.

'"Why wouldn't I? So far you seem funny, nice, smart and amazing with your skills. You saved my life. You're a hero!"

Mukuro didn't know what to say. No one ever told her these things. Mukuro smiled a little bit without thinking. The boy noticed and said.  
"You should definitely smile more!"  
The red thing came back again, but she could notice the boy was having a similar problem with his cheeks.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the school. It was 7:40 and they had no time to lose. They were both told to go to classroom 78th.

"Can you believe? It's really good we are in the same class." He said. Naegi seemed excited to be in her class, but she couldn't tell why. So far, she had barely talked with him, told him to leave her in an offensive way and he still acted like it was all good. Ten minutes after and they were about to enter their classroom when she stopped.

"Naegi. Please promise you will stay far from where I sit today." He observed her with the same confused eyes as before. " I'm sorry, Naegi. it is better for you."

He instantly gave her the small smile. "I believe you."

She felt better knowing he understood. Entering, took a seat in front of her sister at the end of the room, who seemed to be already socializing well with Celestia Lundenberg, the Ultimate Gambler. At Celestia's left was Hifumi Yamada, the Ultimate Fanfic Writer. At the other edge of the room was Mondo Owada, trying not to sleep while Yasuhiro Hagakure tried to predict his future. In the desk in front of the teacher's Kiotaka Ishimaru waited in silence for the arrival of the teacher.  
Forming a girls group were Aoi Asahina, Sakura Oogami, and Chihiro Fujisaki. Byakuya Togami was in the middle of the room, ignoring Toko Fukawa's flirts.  
Leon Kuwata arrived and sat on the first chair he got. At last, she noticed a presence hard to notice, as it was quiet, she took a fast glance and notice as she observed people, she was being observed by Kioko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective. The daughter of the School Headmaster. She could understand why Junko view her as an obstacle to her plans.

In the room, what she liked the least to see was Makoto Naegi sitting right next to Sayaka Maizono. They were both talking and laughing a lot. It hurt in her eyes see that, but she knew he had to stay far from her, otherwise...

"You're looking at them for 15 seconds," Junko whispered. "You can stop with the creepiness now. Sis, why are you so weird? For lord's sake, look at you. You came at the same time the boy did, which looked suspicious. Did you come with him, Muku?

She closed her eyes in despair. She couldn't lie to Junko.

"Yes."

Her sister laughed. "Good. It seems I have something to bring some despair on you. You'll love it."

She said nothing.

"Look around us. All 14 of them are here. You studied them yesterday as I told you, right? I can't wait till the plan goes on the action. But it requires timing and patience. That's the only thing why I don't ask you to kill your little friend now right away. Wouldn't be as entertaining."

And this is how patience became Mukuro's favorite word.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, forgive me if there's any stupid grammar mistake, I'm not American and I don't have a fluent English yet. I will be continuing this fanfic, maybe once every two weeks or even less, it all depends on my schedule. This was my first fanfic so I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
